vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian
Adrian was one of Klaus' hybrids who first appeared in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. He was originally a werewolf, until Klaus turned him into a hybrid. He broke the sire bond with the help of Tyler and Hayley. He was killed by Klaus after he ripped his heart out. Season Four In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Adrian was seen screaming in pain as he was trying the break the sire bond with Tyler, Hayley and Kimberley. Kimberley felt sorry for him and removes his chains and tells him to leave, and when Tyler and Hayley tells Kimberley that he need to break to sire bond so he won't have to be sired to Klaus, she tells them that the point of breaking the sire bond is free will, and she leaves with Adrian. Adrian and Kimberley were later seen playing billiard when Tyler and Hayley show up and threaten them that the next day Adrian has to break the sire bond. After they leave Kimberley tells Adrian to go with her to pick a fight. They went to the Salvatore boarding house where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie where having there girls night. They grab Elena and Caroline and when Bonnie tries to stop them with magic, Kimberley tells her that she can kill them with one bite. They later disappear, taking Caroline with them. When Tyler goes to save Caroline from Kimberley, Adrian enters with 10 other hybrids, but they later had to bow down to Tyler after he threatened to kill Kimberley by grabbing her heart. In the end of the episode, it was revealed by Hayley that Adrian had broken the sire bond. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, he was seen in Klaus' Mansion when Klaus and Stefan were talking and Klaus told him to take the painting he had just drawn to the Mystic Grill. Adrian was starting to show some attitude, and Klaus threatens him. Adrian was later seen in the Lockwood Cellar with Tyler and Kimberley saying he was fed up with Klaus. Tyler tells him they were going to take him down. When Stefan and Klaus were talking at the Christmas Wonderland party, Adrian appeared, and Klaus left to follow him. He took him to where the all the other hybrids were and was the first hybrid to get killed after his heart was ripped out by Klaus. He will appear in'' Graduation.'' Personality Adrian is loyal, shy, and sometimes frightened. Adrian is an immature hybrid in comparison with others. He was loyal to Tyler and manipulated by Niklaus, but in the end, he was the first of the twelve hybrids killed by Niklaus. Physical Appearance Adrian is tall, with short black hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, hybrids do not have complete control over their actions. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Klaus' Sire Bond' - Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them. *'Gilbert Device' - A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert Device. *'Hybrid bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned by Klaus will die if Klaus is staked with the White Oak Stake. Name Adrian is of Latin and Greek origin, and the meaning is "rich, wealthy, dark one". Appearances Season 4 * We'll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * Graduation (Ghost) Trivia *Adrian was the last of the hybrids to break his sire bond. *Adrian was the first of the twelve hybrids killed by Niklaus. *He comes back as a ghost in Graduation. Gallery 408-0009.jpg 408-0007.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0057.jpg 408-0088.jpg|Sorry to crash the party! 408-0090.jpg|Super exploding lights! 408-0113.jpg|Bow down to the new Alpha! 409 - 011.jpg 409 - 177.jpg 409 - 176.jpg j7m29s188.png See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Ghosts